Outlandish Request
by Sylentia Levin
Summary: the GazettE, NC-17, lemon & PWP! Kai feels a bit uncomfortable about the way Reita's treating him like a glass rose, so he asks something a bit unexpected out of the bassist...


**Outlandish Request**

Dedicated to Astrolita Karastase (since you requested this, hee-hee) and Lamentful Miss for being a good friend and reviewer in .

Disclaimer : Check my profile… But yeah, I don't own them, sadly.

Summary : Kai's sick of being treated so fragile by Reita so he finally asks the bassist to do something to him… NC-17 and lemon and a bit of PWP. Sorry if it's too short!!

* * *

"R - Reita-kun, AA - AHH!" Kai yelped, but his older lover didn't seem to be paying attention. His hand had Kai's wrists pinned above the drummer's own head on the bed and the other hand was positioned on his hips. Reita stood in between Kai's long and smooth spread legs, and he was staring right at the sweet-faced drummer who had his eyes screwed shut in pain and was breathing rather hard. The blonde bassist had just penetrated him without preparing him beforehand and it hurt like hell.

"It's gonna get better soon, I promise… Okay?" Reita whispered, letting go of his younger lover's wrists and hips, scooping said drummer into his arms. Kai wrapped his arms around Reita's neck as the blonde slowly pulled out and rammed back in again harshly.

Kai yelled in pain and tightened his embrace immediately, breathing heavily into the bassist's ear. The drummer whimpered and Reita sighed, kissing his neck and rubbing his lower back soothingly before thrusting once again, though a bit more gentle this time. He tried a slow pace but he suddenly felt warm tears on his shoulder; Kai was crying softly. The blonde pulled away from the embrace and stared into the raven drummer's closed eyes. He sighed and pecked the raven's lips, Kai opening his eyes which stared at Reita in slight confusion.

"R - Reita-kun… What…?" he managed to choke out, but Reita hushed him.

"You wanna stop now?"

"H - huh?"

"Kai, if you wanna stop now, say it. I don't wanna cause you pain," Reita stated firmly, but Kai shook his head.

"No. I'm the one who wanted this."

"But I can't stand hurting you."

"Just keep going and kiss me to drown my screams if it bothers you so much," Kai replied, determination in his eyes and voice, even though through all the pain he was feeling.

"But -"

"Reita-kun, just do it and keep up a rough pace, okay? It'll ease the pain."

"Kai! I don't wanna do this! I - ahhhh…" Reita tried to protest, but he suddenly moaned as Kai rocked his hips once and bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from screaming out; he had gotten used to the feeling but the pain still hasn't subsided. Reita stroked his hair a few times before sighing and pulling his boyfriend into an embrace once again; he started thrusting in and out of Kai's unprepared dry entrance, keeping a rough pace as Kai had requested and practically fucked the sweet-faced drummer raw.

Kai tried his best not to scream and bit Reita's shoulder instead, drawing metallic blood from the bassist. Kai still cried, though, and Reita honestly felt sorry for him. Reita wasn't into one-sided pleasure.

The bassist pulled back a bit, just enough to ravish Kai's pale lips, the raven parting them immediately, breaking away occasionally only to draw breath. Their tongues played inside Kai's warm and moist cavern as Reita rocked harder and faster. He shifted his position a bit and he suddenly felt Kai tensing up in his arms, clawing at his back and leaving angry red scars.

Reita knew he had found his lover's prostate and tried his best to pound that spot repeatedly. He then broke their kiss to lick, suck and nip at Kai's neck, leaving the drummer to moan loudly. The blonde could see and feel that Kai's now finally feeling the pleasure of it all even though he knew that his lover still felt the pain of Reita's big hard cock massaging his tight passage. Thick blood ran down his thighs and it lubricated Kai's hole so that it made Reita's member slip in and out more easily; the drummer didn't even realize that he was bleeding.

The blonde sighed and continued to thrust and play with his raven lover's neck while one of his hand trailed down the latter's back, his hand directing towards the raven's entrance. As his fingers touched the lip of the muscle, Reita stopped his thrusts, causing Kai to whine with a thrust of his hips. Reita ignored it though and suddenly forced a finger inside his lover's tight passage to fit in neatly beside his dick, causing the latter to gasp. Kai clinged tightly onto Reita's body, his own lithe frame trembling uncontrollably.

The blonde bassist released his younger lover's neck and went to scour the latter's lips to drown the screams as he added another two fingers inside, sliding them in and out for awhile before thrusting harshly once again. Kai's body tensed at the feeling of his hole getting stretched too wide and at the painful pleasure of Reita's pulsing hot cock slipping in and out of him. Kai held onto his older lover tightly as he came all over their lower abdomens, moaning into their kiss.

Reita practically lost his self-control at the feeling of Kai's passage clamping around him like a vice and he started to fuck Kai harder and deeper, more brutal that before. He had already subtracted his fingers as he used both hands to hold onto Kai's hips as he slammed inside repeatedly. It didn't take long before Kai came for the second time that day and he held onto Reita's sweat-slick body for dear life. The blonde bassist then also came soon after and filled his lover's passage with his lust, still thrusting into him until he felt that his cum was all spent.

When the two collapsed together on the bed, Kai was only semi-conscious as his abused, spent and weak body lay beneath his lover. Both their breathing were heavy and hard as their bodies tried to recover from their exhausting event.

"Ngg…" Kai moaned tiredly as his breathing returned to normal, Reita moving in to brush a strand of hair away from his gorgeous face.

"Hey… How do you feel?"

"Just fine, thank you."

"Ano, doiteshimashite, demo… Daijoubu desu ka?"

"I'm a bit sore, but great. It felt really nice, Reita-kun, arigato."

"Good. Because that was dangerous and I felt awful for hurting you, Kai," Reita accused him, mumbling. Kai smiled softly and reached out to touch his quiet lover's cheek.

"Shinpai shinai de, Reita-kun. I was the one who wanted this, so I should be the one apologizing. Gomen ne?" he mumbled, and leaned up to kiss him softly.

When they broke away, Reita brought up another hand to wipe his lover's remaining tears away, but he then noticed that three of his fingers were coated in thick crimson blood. His eyes widened and he roughly kissed Kai out of the blue as he quickly pulled out, drawing a small pained moan from the latter. Reita's hunch was right; his whole member was also coated in the same thick substance.

"Kai, you're bleeding! Oh God, I am so sorry, Kai, I should've never - Ah…?" But Reita got silenced in the middle of his apology-rant when Kai took his hand to his mouth and sucked on the blood-coated digits without a single word. Once it was clean, the drummer released it and went to capture Reita's lips. Kai tasted a lot like blood… And Reita himself. The sudden actions actually surprised the bassist a bit since Kai had rarely (or almost never) been this aggressive.

"K - Kai…?" Reita mumbled as their kiss broke but his lover merely shushed him with a smile.

"Reita-kun, daijoubu desu. I knew you've always been so careful with me and too overly gently and overprotective, and… well… I merely wanted to see -- and feel -- a completely different side of you. I wanted to know how it feels like when you lost your self-control and gave into lust. That's all," Kai explained, and Reita practically gaped.

"What?! Kai, are you serious?! I've been -- I mean -- Look, Kai, I've been careful with you because I didn't want things like these to happen! When you asked me to -- well, fuck you dry -- I was utterly confused, to be honest! You're as fragile as a porcelain rose and I don't wanna shatter you! I'm happy as long as you're okay, alright?" Reita explained, and Kai nodded with a tired smile. He tried to sit up but gasped; his lower back and bottom hurt like hell. Reita chuckled and got up from the bed.

"Come on, let's get you under the shower; you're badly torn," he smiled as he picked up his abused lover from the bed and carried him towards the bathroom.

Kai's requests were sometimes a bit weird, but those odd requests were the ones that brings up interesting results. And if you count moans and giggles from the bathroom interesting…

**OWARI**

**

* * *

  
**

So… Was it too short? It was kinda pointless, I know, but I merely wanted to write a lemon fic at the time but I didn't have a plot.

Anyways, **Astrolita, hope you're satisfied, and sorry it took me so long to write this; I didn't have a better idea and the internet in my country sucks.**

My apologies, and once again, **R&R ONEGAI!!!**


End file.
